


【抹布x炯】My Fair Lady

by wuruko



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuruko/pseuds/wuruko
Summary: ⚠️軍屬時期妄想⚠️女裝⚠️豚姦⚠️モブ姦PS：抹布們雖然很過分但其實他們很喜歡米沙。（但米沙一如既往地察覺不到）
Kudos: 6





	【抹布x炯】My Fair Lady

*  
「住、手，快停下、」

炯跪趴匍匐在地上，膝蓋向前彎著，壓著泥地。周圍散落著燒焦的麥稈和散髮著惡臭的飼料。那些男人讓他穿上從廢棄教堂順來的修女服，把他帶到一個勉強躲過空襲的豬圈里。他們竟然想在這裡做嗎？當時他天真的思忖，直到其中的一人牽來了一頭農家的種豬，這才讓他理解了將會發生什麼事。

他睜大雙眼，開始瘋狂掙扎起來，可根本不是用來戰鬥的修女服限制了他的行動。等炯回過神來的時候已經被按倒在地上，裙子的下擺被撩起翻到腰腹部。修女服的下面是中空的，他們沒有給他內衣穿。這些男人訕笑著，從兜里拿出一瓶藥膏，「可愛的小米沙，你知道種豬是需要人去幫他們打飛機的嗎？」

他把藥膏塗在炯的穴口，用手指粗暴的把一大塊油性的膏狀物全捅了進去，他不由得叫出聲來，抓著前面那個男人的手臂，不住地搖頭想讓他們停下。

「這裡的人都撤離了，只有這頭豬被留下來。」被他抓住的男人彷彿很是慈愛的摸著炯的頭，「修女小姐，你忍心讓這位豬先生獨自忍受寂寞嗎？」說完他雙手揪緊炯的腰肢，硬是把他光裸的臀部面向著那頭豬。他聽到牲口骯臟的喘氣和嗝聲，而且那聲音離他越來越近。

「不、不要、不要！」  
他幾乎是狂亂地先前爬著，雙手抓著地上的泥巴和麥稈。但是束縛住他的人比他要強壯得多，炯的動作到最後都只是化作徒勞。其他男人見狀便發出嘲弄的笑聲，其中一個伸手把炯的臀部掰開，讓那個抹了藥膏的穴口暴露在空氣中，種豬馬上發出找到獵物的聲音，喘著粗氣使勁供著他的臀部。

「啊、」  
他的胃一陣抽搐，惡心的感覺從胃底湧上來。

「真是聰明的畜生，馬上就知道你是他的母豬了。」

男人朝地上啐了口唾沫，把那只豬的前肢拉起，架在豬圈的欄桿上。下肢立在他的大腿間，炯能感覺到動物涼而粘膩的皮膚貼緊了他的臀部和下腰。

「求、求你們、我可以做別的，只有這個、」

話還沒有說完，他就被抓起頭髮，狠狠地摔在地上。男人下手很重，炯一時間眼冒金星。

「誰問你的意見？」

他剛想開口解釋，就有根手指粗細的東西鑽進了他的後穴。

「唔、啊！」

這頭種豬仍然十分健壯，空襲投下的炸彈點著了大部分棚屋，而這只畜生只是被燒了點皮毛。而現在正是育種期，許久沒得到發洩的公豬聞到藥膏的味道立即就發了情。炯聽到那頭豬不住得發出欣喜的哼哼聲，一邊小幅度地擺動跨部，想把自己的陰莖刺到最深處。

「開始了嗎。」 「明明是頭豬學得倒是挺快。」「不是因為我們的小米沙太淫蕩了嗎？」

七嘴八舌的嘲笑聲此時都沒有那麼重要了，種豬的陰莖很細但是很長，炯低聲嗚咽著，想要不去在意那個東西。

很快就結束了、很快就結束了。

他對自己說，動物為了避免被其他物種襲擊，交合的時間都不會很長，只要忍一下，再忍一下就可以了。

他緊閉著雙眼，自我催眠般地在內心不斷重復。

「啊呀小米沙，該不會是覺得馬上就要結束吧？」帶有戲虐的聲音從上方傳來，「種豬厲害的話，可以射差不多半升的精液哦。」

「什、麼？」

炯發出錯愕地低吟，隨即被種豬撞得伏在地上。

真的假的。又在說大話。怪不得那頭豬的卵蛋這麼大啊。這下米沙可以滿足了吧。

相比起人類來說，豬陰莖的存在感並不是很強烈，他只知道那頭豬肥大的睪丸緊緊地貼著他，螺旋狀的陰莖鑽到了底，帶來些微的刺痛感。他有種腸壁被勾住的錯覺。豬彷彿是滿足了的樣子，只稍微進出了一下，就開始射精。

而這很痛。

這和被人類操弄的感覺完全不一樣，不是撕裂的疼痛，不是那種撞擊後被毆打般的疼痛，更像是一隻緩慢地，溫吞地攪碎內臟的鈍痛。這些痛楚隨著溫熱的精液潺潺流進他的腸道，使他終於發出了第一聲啜泣。

「這才像話。」有個男人嘟囔。

炯想抬起上半身，至少不要讓體液再往更深處流了，但是男人們早就想到了這一點，故意把他擺成了下肢高高翹起的樣子。有幾個人已經解開褲子，開始給自己打手槍，豬圈里的空氣變得燥熱，春季的陽光從木板縫隙里照進來，可他只覺得寒冷。到處都是骯臟惡心的喘氣聲音，男人們的、豬的、他自己的。

「嗚……」

快點結束、快點結束、快點結束。

腹部深處的鈍痛讓他難以呼吸，他只好張著嘴，生理性的淚水讓炯的眼前一片朦朧，他只能看到自己沾滿泥巴的雙手和男人們的靴子。他們使勁擼動手裡的玩意兒，有人發出粗俗的呻吟。豬的精液還在源源不斷地灌入到他的身體里，他感覺到腹部在修女服下漸漸鼓了起來，這讓他想吐。

「唔……嘔、」

「你可別吐啊，臟死了。」

男人不滿地說，沒過一會兒他的身體快速顫抖了一下，乳白色的精液都落在了炯穿著的黑色修女服上。

一個、兩個、三個。濕黏的液體散髮出一陣陣的腥臭味，在衣服上留下令人作嘔的水漬，這是他再熟悉不過的味道。

炯並沒有感覺到恥辱，這種感情早就在一次又一次的虐待中消磨殆盡，他的大腦似乎已對此麻木不仁。戰場上他們仍是戰友，可為什麼一到休息的時間就會變成這樣子？他想起哥哥，想起舞子，想起灼，想起自己很多年前就失去的信仰。

這或許是一種懲罰，一種對他獨自拋下故土獲得安逸日子的懲罰。他拋棄了神，而神也拋棄了他。

這些男人什麼都沒做錯，炯迷迷糊糊地想，他才是應當受罰的那個，戰場上的壓力很大，他不止一次見到有人盯著焦土失聲痛哭，如果尋他的開心就能讓他們放鬆，讓他們活久一點……他是男人，被一頭豬操了也不是什麼大不了的事情。

他快要說服自己了。

「呃、啊、」

他的腹部隔著裙子快要貼到泥地上，炯開始害怕自己的內臟器官會不會就此破裂？他顫抖著抬頭盯著眼前的男人，露出了快要哭出來的表情。

「操，這頭豬怎麼還沒乾完！」

說話的人看上去像是著急了的樣子，想要去拉開趴在炯身上的那頭豬，被旁邊的人制止了。

「不要刺激的到在交配的公豬，會很危險，我看快結束了。」

「……嘖。」

快結束了嗎？炯心想，那真是太好了。

*

在種豬離開他身體的一瞬間，他就脫力般趴在了地上，勉強側過身來躺著好讓自己舒服點。他低頭看了眼自己明顯鼓起來的腹部，不禁哀嚎出聲。

「我們的米沙看起來像是懷孕了呢。」有個男人拽住他的胳膊，把他拖了起來，對炯來說稍微有點不合身的修女服更加凸顯出膨腹的詭異。

一個男人繞到了他的身後，把炯從背後架起來坐到了自己的跨部處，用腳勾著他的腿，讓它們好好的張開成M字形。

「唔……你們、還要……做什麼？」

「修女小姐怎麼能只解決豬的問題，不解決我們的問題啊？」

「你還真不嫌臟。」

「怕什麼，那牲口射出來的栓子把精液都堵在裡頭了，流不下來。」

眼前的男人嗤笑，他抓住炯的雙手，把它們合到一起，做成了祈禱的手勢。

然後扶著他的大腿內側，蠻橫地壓住，敞開，把那根兇器一插到底。

「————————！」

他沒法叫出聲音，那是因為太過疼痛，也太過愉悅。男人沒有絲毫挺頓，急躁又劇烈地抽插著。每一下都狠狠地撞到炯的前列腺，引起強烈到要令人不適的快感。

而炯的手仍維持著祈禱的手勢，十指交扣著，看上去倒是無比虔誠，身後的男人的手也不安分，它們從腋窩下繞過來，粗魯地掐著他的雙乳。

「啊、呃、慢……慢一點……」

他的聲音終於染上了情慾的色彩，好像蜜糖化開，帶著甜膩的乳白色。懷有身孕的修女，在豬圈被野蠻的軍人們強姦著，像是一部上個世紀才有的惡俗色情影片。

「操、還是米哈伊爾的緊。」那男人在他身上一邊操乾、一邊發出由衷的感嘆。「之前乾得那幾個松得和爛肉一樣。」

「我們都有米沙了，你還去找其他人？」其他人哄笑起來，「那是你自己不好！快下來，換我們！」

「人總要換換口味嘛……馬上、馬上。」

他加快抽送的頻率，髖部的骨頭撞在炯的臀部上，發出啪啪的聲響，那兩塊皮膚已經被摩擦的發紅。他被頂得暈暈乎乎的，只有喉嚨里的呻吟從頭到尾都沒停過。他覺得胸部被揉得發癢，可又不好擅自松開雙手，只好用後背輕輕地擦著那個人的胸膛以示抗議。

「小米沙不喜歡嗎？那這個如何？」

男人寬厚的手離開了他的雙乳，往下慢慢移去，隔著修女服撫摸著炯的腹部。一遍又一遍的打著圈，這使他有種奇怪的安心感。

「你注意點，別尿了。」他聽到背後的男人對眼前的人說。」

「啥？你要乾什、」

身後的男人突然環抱住炯的腹部，使勁一壓——

「嗚！啊、啊、！」前所未有的快感和嘔吐感同時席捲了他，一部分豬的精液被擠壓地逆流而上，他不得不吐了一些出來，腥臭又黏的體液沾濕了修女服的衣襟。囤積在他腸內的精液衝破了精栓的限制，大部分都往下噴吐了出去，給他造成彷彿是在排泄的羞恥感。

「咿……啊……」

「操你媽你幹什麼啊！」

「米沙想要這個嘛。」他無辜地說，「你看他爽到發抖了呢。」

炯根本沒聽清他們在說什麼，他還沈浸在一波一波湧起的乾性高潮中，他的頭朝後仰著，露出白皙的脖頸。璀璨的金髮早被汗水打濕貼在臉上。身後的男人親吻著他的脖子，一邊用手指去摳挖著炯的小穴。這又引起一陣不可抑制的顫抖。

「距離下一次行軍開始……還早得很。」

他聽到有人說。

「我們還有的是時間玩呢。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> （我他媽都乾了什麼.jpg）


End file.
